1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for harvesting trees, and more particularly to a flywheel tree feller for cutting trees in combination with removable pusher and bunching assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore tree fellers employing chain saws have comprised saw bars of various shapes and sizes that are stationary and have a saw chain endlessly rotated therearound in grooves on cutting and back runs with an attendant loss of power caused by the relative movement therebetween and the friction generated thereby.